The Son Also Roses
The Sun Also Roses is the one hundred-thirty-second episode of King of the Hill. It is the 6th episode of the Season 7. It was first aired on December 8, 2002. The episode was written by Dan Sterling, and directed by Dominic Polcino & Klay Hall. Synopsis The guys are in the alley talking about beer and Hank starts talking about how he'd love for Bobby to be on a team. Try-outs are coming up. Dale is sulking as Joseph would rather try out for Quarterback. They encourage Bobby to try out for Towel Manager--Dale's old spot. Bobby and Joseph both get their spot on the team and both do great. Until Bobby starts to hate his position and literally decides to become a rose-grower after admiring Minh's garden. The employees at Stems and Seeds help Bobby out by selling him high-powered horticultural lights as Bobby must keep it a secret from Hank. When Hank finds out, he decides to embrace Bobby's new interest by helping him grow the roses and entering in a rose contest, but Hank learns the competition is stiffer than what he anticipated after meeting Morgan, a man who says rose growers are often sponsored and the judges look at all aspects of a rose, not just appearance; he's also furious as weekend gardeners like Hank. Hank cuts a deal with Bobby that if he wins, he can grow the roses out in the front lawn for everyone to see. Hank convinces the owners of Stems & Seeds to sponsor Bobby in the contest. However, Bobby loses because Hank removes a petal due to his competitive attitude taking over, getting Bobby disqualified. Despite the loss, Bobby is not upset, seeming to have gained a positive experience. Hank and Bobby then plant roses in Peggy's garden out in broad daylight, with Hank saying that even though Bobby lost, he is fine with that as the Dallas Cowboys have lost plenty of seasons, but Hank has not abandoned them. Trivia While Hank and Bobby visit Stems and Seeds, "Legalize It" by Peter Tosh is playing in the background. Quotes * Hank: “Game day is tomorrow. You’re in the single vase category so you gotta pick one player to send in” * Bobby: “Why don’t we turn it a little to the side so it looks like this leaf is waving to the judge? …It’s more coy like "Have we been properly introduced?’” * * Hank: “Maybe you should go for center. It will give your God-given immobility to good use.” * Minh: “I started growing roses after the doctor cut off my Xanax. Very relaxing to have total control over another living thing.” * Peggy: “Are you sniffing glue or feeding a wounded bird? Either way, I won’t have it at my dinner table.” The "feeding a wounded bird" reference is to the 1994 film "The Shawshank Redemption." * Hank: “So what; I pretend it’s a sport?” * Peggy: “And he’ll pay attention because it’s something he loves. It’s like when I try to get to you, I mention propane” Hank: *turns around to face Peggy* Notable Guest Stars *Michael Clark Duncan as Coach Webb / Morgan *Betty White as Dorothy / Ellen Category:Episodes Category:Season 7